<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And after all, we`re only ... by Der_Katze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316808">And after all, we`re only ...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Katze/pseuds/Der_Katze'>Der_Katze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alltagsleben, Bunker, Denial of Feelings, Everyday Life, First Time, Gen, M/M, Memory Lane, Wincest - Freeform, doing the dishes, erstes Mal, late season first time, not explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Katze/pseuds/Der_Katze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein One-Shot-Trip durch Deans "Memory Lane" darüber wie er seinen Bruder in all den Jahren wahrgenommen hat und was sich an diesem normalen Mittwochabend kurz vor Weihnachten ändern wird. (Songfic! - Pre-explizit-Wincest, late season first time)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And after all, we`re only ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/><br/><br/><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/nDbeqj-1XOo">Pink Floyd - Us and Them</a><br/>This song is about the senselessness of war.<br/><br/><a href="https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/pinkfloyd/usandthem.html">Lyrics</a><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>And after all, we`re only …</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Das Einzige woran Dean denkt, als er den Flur des Bunkers hinunter geht, ist nicht, daß morgen Weihnachten ist, sondern eine eiskalte Flasche Bier, an der Kondenswasser herunter perlt, sobald er sie aus dem Kühlschrank befreit hat. Vielleicht später gefolgt von einem feurig warmen Bourbon.<br/><br/>Recherche ist einfach so eine verdammt trockene und staubige Angelegenheit, eher Sams Metier.<br/><br/>Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Als er durch die Küchentür  tritt, sieht er den breiten Rücken seines Bruders, der über die Spüle gebeugt ist. Der Dampf aus dem Abwaschbecken schlängelt sich entlang Sams Armen, dessen linker Fuß rhythmisch zu dem unhörbaren Beat in seinen Kopfhörern wippt. Wahrscheinlich irgendein obskures Indie-Zeug.<br/><br/>Und er weiß nicht warum, aber genau dieser ruhige Anblick lässt Dean im Türrahmen verharren. Um Sam herum herrscht eine Aura, die so heimisch und ungewohnt friedlich ist, dass sich die Härchen an seinem Arm mit einem Schauer aufrichten. Leise, um die Ruhe der Szene vor ihm nicht zu stören, bleibt er stehen und vor ihm entfaltet sich eine Welt, wie es hätte sein können. Behaglich und normal - vielleicht sogar manchmal ein bisschen langweilig.</p><p>
  <em>Us and them</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And after all we're only ordinary men</em>
</p><p>Behutsam schließt er den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sam bearbeitet immer noch das Geschirr. An seinen Unterarmen zeichnen sich die Adern ab, vermitteln Dean ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Sams großen Hände waschen mit geschickten und präzisen Bewegungen Teller und Tassen, während er immer noch zum Rhythmus in seinen Ohren nickt.<br/><br/>Er kennt Sams Körper so gut. Selbst noch ein Kind, hat er ihn als Baby aufgezogen. Brüder mit einem kaputten Vater und einer Mutter, die an der Decke des Familienhauses in Flammen aufging.<br/><br/>Er weiß, wie sich Sams Körper anfühlt, zusammengekuschelt zu einem kleinen Sammy-Ball, der nur leise schnieft, damit John keine zwei Meter entfernt in dem dunklen Motelzimmer, nicht aufwacht.<br/><br/>Nur sie beide wach in der dunklen Nacht und dem Schlalied des nicht abreißenden Strom von Lastwagen, die auf dem Highway vorbei rumpeln. Er als Schutzschild und Zufluchtsort für die zahlreichen Albträume seines Bruders und zwischen Sam und Dads endlosen Forderungen und dem nie endenden Training.<br/><br/>Und dann die Albträume - so viele, mehr als tatsächliche Monster und Sam in seinem Bett, zitternd vor Schluckauf und Tränen.<br/><br/>Wenn es nur zwischen ihnen beiden war, hatte es manchmal sogar Spaß gemacht. Als sie jünger waren, viel jünger, war es ein Spiel für sie gewesen, sich im Tarnmodus anzuschleichen und den anderen zu überrumpeln. Adrenalin rauschte durch jeden Muskel, jeden Nerv und jede Faser, und trotzdem musste man still sein wie ein Geist. Jagdfieber, das alle Sinne schärft, jedes Detail klarer zeichnet.<br/><br/>Die letzten Zentimeter, bevor man den anderen berühren konnte, dann ein erschrockenes Aufjaulen - oder ein hoher Schrei, das waren die besten - und der Ausbruch in rasendes Gelächter und die aufflackernde, elektrische Spannung der zuerwartenden Vergeltung.  Es spielte nicht einmal eine Rolle, auf welcher Seite man in diesem Spiel stand.<br/><br/>Aber irgendwann hatte es wirklich wehgetan, in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Als Sam 10 Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte Dean Sam im Nacken gepackt und wollte ihn herunterdrücken. Aber anstatt dieses süße „Kleiner Bruder-Quieken“ zu hören, hatte Sam sich umgedreht und seine Faust so hart gegen Deans Schulter geschlagen, dass er tagelang einen schillernden Regenbogen nahe seinem Schlüsselbein hatte. Es war nie klar, ob es nur ihr endloses Kampftraining und die in Fleisch und Blut übergegangenen Reflexe gewesen waren oder ob Sam ihn tatsächlich hatte verletzen wollen.<br/><br/>Früher hatte Dean noch darüber lachen können und über Sams Kopf mit den wilden langen Strähnen gestreichelt, mit denen sein Bruder wie ein Hippie aussah - sehr zu Johns Ärger. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Vater schon damals befürchtet, dass Sam alles andere als das war.<br/><br/>In vielerlei Hinsicht war Sam damals schon anders gewesen. Brillant schlau, viele seiner Lehrer ohne große Anstrengung oder Genugtuung übertrumpfend, war Sam eindeutig begabt, auf mehr Arten, als er selbst wusste.<br/><br/>Als Sam 11 war, hatte er echtes Interesse am Kämpfen gezeigt. Dean hatte es irgendwie süß gefunden, wie Sam  seinen „Großer-Bruder“-Fähigkeiten nachstrebte, ihn einholen wollte. Und das tat er auch - mit erstaunlicher Anmut und Kraft für ein Kind in seinem Alter. Sich an diese Jahre zu erinnern, entlockt Dean immer ein warmes Lächeln.<br/><br/>Doch im Laufe der Monate, der Jahre, ließ Sams Enthusiasmus mehr und mehr nach, bis - so schien es - das Familienunternehmen für Sam normal geworden war, dass er begonnen hatte, es als normal zu integrieren. Dean hätte sich nicht mehr irren können.<br/><br/>Was immer noch nicht normal war, waren die Alpträume. Seine und Sams.<br/><br/>Doch als Sam zwölf Jahre alt war, war der jede Nacht für Sam reservierte Platz in Deans Bett, von einer Nacht zur nächsten, ohne Erklärung leer geblieben. Danach war diese Stelle einige Jahre lang kalt.<br/><br/>Dean vermutete durch das Hin- und Herwälzen und die unterdrückten Schreie im Bett neben ihm, daß die Alpträume nicht aufgehört hatten. Aber aus dem kleinen Sammy war ein schlaksiger Sam geworden, dessen Haare immer zu lang waren, um in seinen Augen etwas lesen zu können.<br/><br/>Im Frühjahr 1998, Sam war 14, wurde Dean bewusst, dass er nicht mehr auf Sam herabsehen konnte. Ein halbes Jahr lang waren sie auf Augenhöhe und er konnte wieder direkt in Sams Kaleidoskopaugen blicken.<br/><br/>Als die Schule im Herbst wieder anfing, musste er leicht nach oben schauen, um den Blick seines Bruders zu finden, und damit kam ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Magen, wie Liftfahren, das sich nur langsam in eine neue Normalität einpendelte.<br/><br/>Nach Sams 15. Geburtstag kehrte in einer Nacht, in der John ein Vampirnest beschattete, der heiße Ofenkörper seines Bruders an seine Seite zurück, mit leisen, flehenden Worten, die sich in Stöhnen verwandelten, als er seinen Körper an dem von Dean rieb.<br/><br/>Und dann war Sam weg. Für zwei sehr, sehr, sehr lange Jahre gab es nicht mal mehr eine Winchester-Normalität.</p><p>
  <em>"Forward!" he cried</em>
  <br/>
  <em>From the rear</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the front rank died</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the general sat</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the lines on the map</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Moved from side to side</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>Und dann trennten sich auch noch die Wege von Dad und ihm und Dean war ganz allein.<br/><br/>Zugegeben, er kam mit seiner neuen Freiheit nicht allzu gut zurecht, auch wenn er sich auf jede erdenkliche Weise von dem heftigen Sog der Einsamkeit in seinem Herzen und der schwarzen Leere in ihm ablenkte. Aber es war sinnlos zu versuchen, sie mit Whiskey und unzähligen Frauen und ein oder zwei oder drei Männern zu füllen.<br/><br/>Einer der Typen, die tatsächlich ihn angemacht hatten, bot Dean in seiner Wohnung ein paar Pillen an. Niemals! Johns Befehl bellte schwindelerregend und ohrenbetäubend durch seinen betrunkenen Kopf, aber er hatte den Kerl nur angegrinst und die rosa Pille mit dem darauf abgebildeten Hasen mit einem frischen Bier hinuntergeschluckt.<br/><br/>Der Hase war eher wie der in Alice und er fiel hinunter in den Kaninchenbau seiner eigenen aufgestauten Gefühle, ertrank und erstickte an ihnen, bis sie alle in einer großen Flut von Worten und Tränen herausgesprudelt waren.<br/><br/>Obwohl er entsetzt über sich selbst war und sich für seinen Zusammenbruch schämte, konnte er nicht gehen, suchte stattdessen Trost in den Armen des großen Kerls mit den langen hellbraunen Haaren und seiner süßen und verständnisvollen Art.<br/><br/>Dessen Aussehen und dessen Art kamen seinem Bruder so nahe, wie er es sich nicht mal hatte erhoffen können. Es war fast perfekt und das machte es noch schlimmer, denn der Geruch war falsch und die Farbe seiner Augen, die ihn mit so viel Einfühlungsvermögen ansahen, dass er dann doch weggelaufen war.<br/><br/>Wie sollte dieser empathische Kerl das auch verstehen können? Nur Sam konnte das. Nur Sam!<br/><br/>Dean kann sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, nur daran, dass er an einer guten Universität in der Nähe Medizin studiert hat. Es ärgert ihn, dass er den Namen des einzigen Menschen  vergessen hat, der weiß, dass Dean seinen Bruder mehr liebt als Geschwister es sollten.<br/><br/>Auch dieser Fluchtweg hatte nicht funktioniert. Das hatten sie nie.</p>
  <p>
    <em>With, without</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And who'll deny it's what the fighting's all about?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Zwei Jahre lang hatte er sich bitterliche Vorwürfe gemacht, warum er Sams Bitten nicht nachgegeben hatte. Er wusste, dass in Sams übergroßem Körper eine zarte, sensible Seele steckte, die Stabilität und Sicherheit und die Liebe seines Bruders brauchte.<br/><br/>Der Verlust von Sam an seiner Seite hatte ihm einen Schlag versetzt, von dem er sich nicht einmal richtig erholte, als Sam zurückkam - nach einem weiteren Brand und dem Tod einer geliebten Frau.<br/><br/>Aber auch nachdem sie wieder zusammen im Impala unterwegs gewesen waren. Dean konnte es sich einfach nicht erlauben, Sam dies zu geben. Zwei Seiten in seinem eigenen Körper verflochten in einem endlosen Kampf.<br/><br/>Dean kennt jeden Kratzer, jede Narbe auf Sams Haut, er erinnert sich, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn er es geschafft hat, die Oberhand in ihrem Training zu gewinnen und Sam sich unter ihm windet. Er weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn Sam gewinnt und ihn mit seinem Körper, der mit jedem Jahr schwerer und massiger wurde, auf den Boden pinnt.<br/><br/>Er weiß, wie sich Sams Körper anfühlt, wenn er im Sterben liegt und in seinen Armen ganz schwach und schlaff wird.<br/><br/>Und er erinnert sich, wie stark und kraftvoll sich Sam anggefühlt hat, als er ihn in der Tür dieses schäbigen Hotels umarmt hat, nachdem Dean sich den Weg aus der Hölle und seinem Grab gegraben hatte.<br/><br/>Die Erinnerung daran Sam nicht an seiner Seite zu haben, ist plötzlich so schmerzhaft lebendig, dass er sich am Kühlschrank abstützen muss. Es ist nur ein ruhiger Mittwochabend, sagt er sich. So normal, wie es im Bunker nur sein kann.<br/><br/>Doch da ist Sam. So entspannt hat er ihn seit - Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sein Bruder pfeift leise zu dem Lied in seinen Ohren, das wie etwas von Pearl Jam klingt, dessen Titel er aber nicht kennt. Das Porzellan klirrt im Rhythmus.<br/><br/>Dean atmet vorsichtig aus.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Me and you</em>
    <br/>
    <em>God only knows it's not what we would choose to do</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Die Präsenz seines Bruders zieht ihn an wie ein Lagerfeuer in einer dunklen, frostigen Nacht und er macht den letzten Schritt. Sams Körperwärme fließt bereits durch Deans ausgestreckten Arm und sehnt sich nur noch danach, die Muskeln an Sams Rücken zu berühren.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Behutsam lässt er seine Finger über den verwaschenen Stoff des rot-schwarz-karierten Flanells streichen. Sam zuckt zusammen und Dean grinst schwach über sein erschrockenes Aufstöhnen. Er lässt seine Hände über Sams Schultern gleiten, knetet  die Muskeln durch und entlockt Sam damit einen Seufzer, der tiefer in Dean versinkt, als er gern hätte. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dean zieht sich an Sam und vergräbt seine Nase in den schweißglänzenden Haaren von Sams Nacken. Seine Hände gleiten an dessen Flanken hinunter, bis sie auf seinen Hüftknochen ruhen. Er kann spüren, wie sein Bruder für einen langen Moment innehält, wie sich sein breiter Rücken versteift und dann wieder entspannt, doch dessen Haltung trägt immer noch eine stumme Frage in sich.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dean kann sich deutlich den verwirrten Blick auf Sams Gesicht vorstellen. Seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich zu einem warmen Lächeln nach oben und er drückt sich noch näher an Sam, lässt seine Hände über seine Hüften auf dessen Bauch gleiten, presst seinen ganzen Körper an Sam und atmet dann tief ein.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Kurz duckt Sam seinen Kopf,  dessen Arm bewegt sich, wahrscheinlich nimmt Sam seine Ohrstöpsel heraus. Dean kann durch seine halb geschlossenen Augen sehen, wie sich eine Gänsehaut unter den feuchten Locken von Sams Haar ausbreitet, gefolgt von einem kaum unterdrückten Seufzer.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Eine nasse, heiße Hand landet auf seiner, drückt sie und Dean kann ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sich sein ganzer Körper auf Sam fokussiert.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sein Bruder klingt belustigt.  Das "Was ist los, Dean?" hallt durch Sams Brust wider. Dean ist sich selbst nicht sicher, nur dass das alles schon viel zu lange her ist. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sein gemurmeltes "Nichts!" scheint Sam noch mehr zu amüsieren, und langsam dreht sich sein Bruder in der Umarmung, wodurch sie sich gegenüberstehen, was ihn seltsam schüchtern macht. Deans Wangen erhitzen sich und er versucht, Sams Blicken auszuweichen, indem er nach unten schaut und mit den Knöpfen an Sams Flanellhemd spielt. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Hey!" Sams Stimme ist jetzt ganz samtig und vorsichtig über ihm, die Art wie man ein durchgehendes Pferd besänftigt, was sein Gesicht noch mehr erhitzt. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dean räuspert sich, aber seine Stimme ist immer noch heiser, als er herauspresst: "Willst du heute Abend einen Film sehen?" <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Eine große Hand unter seinem Kinn zwingt seinen Blick nach oben und er senkt schützend die Augen, aber er weiß bereits, dass es ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen ist, denn Sam kann warten bis er ganz zappelig und noch verlegener wird, als er ohnehin schon ist.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Die Finger unter seinem Kinn verschwinden, nur um durch heiße, große Hände ersetzt zu werden, die noch feucht sind und nach dem zitronigen Spülmittel riechen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er kann die Frage in Sams Augen sehen, die ernst sind, aber da ist auch ein Glühen in seiner Iris und Dean nickt leicht gegen die aufwallenden Gefühle in seiner Brust, die von Krieg und Verlust und Liebe sprechen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Es scheint Antwort genug gewesen zu sein, denn Sam beugt sein Gesicht ein wenig mehr nach vorne. Die kleine Bewegung ist dennoch überdimensional riesig wie die Entstehung eines neuen Universum und er schließt die Augen davor, fühlt wie Sam sich noch näher über ihn beugt. Wärme hüllt ihn ein, als Sam sich an ihn schmiegt. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sam küsst ihn, behutsam und vorsichtig. Sanft auf die Stirn, auf die Wange. Ein Zögern.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dean wartet mit angehaltenem Atem ...<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Vorsichtig öffnet er seine Augen wieder. Sams Gesicht ist so nah, daß dessen Augen zu einem Glitzern verschwimmen, seine Wangen gerötet und seine Lippen leicht geöffnet. Sams Atem auf seiner Haut, schneller als zuvor. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dean beugt sich einen Millimeter nach vorne, streicht mit seiner Stirn an Sams Kinn entlang. Die kurzen Bartstoppeln kratzen leicht und lassen ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ein Keuchen. Vielleicht seines. Er lehnt sich aus Sams Bannkreis, fühlt einen Augenblick später Sams Lippen an seinem Mundwinkel, dann an seinem Mund, leicht wie ein Lufthauch - wartend.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er will sich wappnen, verstecken, aber …<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sam streicht andächtig mit dem Daumen über Deans Oberlippe - und ihn Dean bricht das Versteck in seinem Herzen auf.  ...  Für sie  - für sie beide. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Der so lange unterdrückte Teil von ihm bahnt sich einen Weg. Dean starrt für einen Moment fassungslos an Sams Schulter vorbei in das trübe Licht über der Spüle. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er hätte niemals gedacht, daß sie ... nach so langer Zeit, an einem ganz gewöhnlichen Mittwoch Abend. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er sinkt nach vorne gegen Sams Brust, dieser neue Teil in ihm entfaltet sich noch, ist noch scheu und unsicher, dabei ist das doch nur ... Sam. ... Sam!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Vorsichtig sieht er zu ihm auf. Sam hat seine Augenbrauen hilflos nach oben gezogen, als wolle er sich dafür entschuldigen wie sehr er ihn liebt, und er sieht in diesem Moment so jung aus, so unschuldig. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und doch spiegelt sich in den Augen seines Bruders ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte in dunklen und glänzenden Schattierungen - jeder kleine und große Verrat, den sie je aneinander begangen haben, das endlose Töten, jede Rettungsaktion, all die Meilen, die sie zusammen im Impala durch die USA gefegt sind und all die Schmerzen - im Herzen und den Seelen und ihren Körpern.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Aber was am stärksten in Sams Augen schwimmt ist - Liebe, ungedämpfte, schmerzhafte und rettungslose Liebe. Es wirbelt in Sams Augen wie ein Sog und ...<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dean schiebt sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen Sam, drückt ihn gegen die Spüle und küsst ihn, öffnet seine Lippen, um Sam einzulassen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Black and blue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And who knows which is which and who is who?</em>
</p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>